Sakura petals and roses
by Sanyou's trial triangle
Summary: I wanted to see what I could come up with if I mixed two animes together and threw in some OCs. Some characters may be taken out. Some of the characters may seem out of character in the beginning but I will try to get their personility right later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura petals and roses

Chapter 1

Summary: what if Haruhi wasn't the one at the host club. What if another girl took her place? This is if I replaced Haruhi with my character. If you don't like don't read.

I don't own anything except my character and her family.

It was raining. The water was coming down in torrents, beating down on the ground. The girl was kneeling on the ground, her hands covering her ears as if trying to block out all the noise in the world. Her eyes were wide as they stared, unmoving, at the river of blood mixing in with the rain on the sidewalk. Her eyes trailed upward to find the source of the liquid. A body lay in front, its eyes staring lifelessly at the sky, a blank expression.

The little girl stared and started to scream. She screamed until her voice grew weak with all the screaming, her sobs becoming softer and her tears running out. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't happening, it wasn't possible, it just couldn't.

"Mother!"

Shizuka shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Her head whipped back and forth as she glanced around her room. Nothing was out of place, just a futon, drawer with mirror, desk with little table light and her closet. No blood or rain was anywhere. Shizuka clutched her blanket of her futon close and ran her hand through her long hair a few times.

"Shi-chan!" a voice called from somewhere outside her room, "You don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

"Yeah," a second voice nearly identical to the first one added in, "What a sight that would be a honor student late for class. The nobles would just die laughing."

Shizuka threw a dirty look towards the door knowing that they wouldn't see it. She sighed and threw on the crisp white button down, a pair of jet black pants, black socks and a black tie with a purple stripe down the middle. Her cerulean blue blazer was draped across her chair.

Shi opened the door and walked out with her bag in one hand and her blazer draped across the same arm. She walked down to the kitchen where she placed her blazer over the back of the chair and placed her bag next to the leg of the table. The twins looked up.

Kurai, the oldest of them, was sitting at the table with his legs crossed, sipping a cup of black coffee and reading the morning newspaper while glancing at his twin, Akarui, working at the stove, today being his day for making breakfast. The twins were both twenty-five years old and worked at the subway. They both had platinum blond hair almost gray. It had a silver tint to it. This they inherited from their father who has grayish sliver hair and he was pretty young for gray hairs. It was in their genes.

The father in question was currently walking through the doorway still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Their father, Ayumu Hanikamiya, was a tall man standing at about 6' 5''. Silver gray eyes that could pierce through your soul. He was wearing a black button down with long black pants and a silver tie that wasn't tied yet. He grabbed a cup of coffee that was sitting at the counter along with Akarui's cup that had been refilled about 2 times before Kurai yanked the cup away before Akarui could get hyper on the coffee. A hyperactive Akarui is not a sight you want to see and deal with first thing in the morning, especially on your first day of high school.

Shi quietly sipped her orange juice and ate her egg, feeling a slight bit nervous about going. Then glancing at her watch she slipped on her blazer and her shoes preparing to go to school. Kurai called from the kitchen, "good luck at school." While Akarui yelled, "yeah, show those rich kids what it really means to be smart and all that." Shi gave a small smile as she walked out the front door, closing it softly behind her.

The walk to school wasn't very long, just about a ten minute walk. Then she arrived in front of the huge gates and looked up. She arrived. Ouran academy. The building was huge just at a glance and the lawn was big too_. I guess that the rich really don't hold back_ Shi sighed in her head. She walked through the gates and through the main entrance. Many students were staring at her and she knew it was because you could plainly see that she was a girl yet she was wearing a boy's uniform.

Shi kept her head down and walked quickly to the principal's office where they would show her her classroom and other activities.

When she got to her class she noticed at once that there were a set of twins in the class. Since she lived with a set of twins in her own house she could tell the subtle differences that separated them. When the teacher introduced her to the class she noticed that the one that seemed to have the meaner smirk was Hikaru and the one a smiled a little more gently was Kaoru.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Shi found herself eating lunch by herself in the classroom. It seems that the rest of the class take their lunch in the cafeteria. Everything in the school was really expensive and even the desks were custom made, or so she heard from the girls in her class that really don't know how to whisper even if their lives depended on it.

After school, since she knew that her brothers weren't home from work nor was her father. Also since middle school she was told that she could do anything she wanted provided that she got home at six for dinner. Than after dinner she was free as long as she was in bed at nine thirty. Shi decided to walk around the school building to get used to the place and not get lost. Also she wanted to find a place where she could practice her flute in quiet.

She walked up the stairs and ended up in front of what the map said the music wing. Shi was certain that one of the rooms must be empty so she walked down the hall. As she looked it seemed that the only room that wasn't bustling with music was Music 3.

Shizuka looked up at the grand doors and with her flute in one hand with her music, she gently grasped the handle and turned. She pushed the door open a little and peeked in. Shi couldn't really see so she tried to be brave and took a tiny step into the room.

What greeted her was six boys posing around a couch. The one in the middle with the typical blond hair blue eyes stood up and held his hand up. "Welcome, Princess," they all chorused.

Shizuka's eyes grew wide as she stared, frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: Shizuka may be called Shi for short.

I don't own anything except for my character and her family and I'm borrowing Izuru Kira from bleach to use as a friend in this whole story.

Uh oh

Shi stared at them as she pressed her back flat to the door terrified. There were six boys. The tall blond one seemed to act like the king of the place and seemed to be used to getting whatever he wants. Although on a closer inspection it seemed that the black haired boy with the glasses is the one in control. Next she saw the two red haired twins on either side of the couch, both with sly smiles on their faces. Standing to the side was a small boy with a round face a blond hair. He was holding a stuffed bunny that seemed to be very well taken care of and used often. Although when she looked at the next person, she seemed to only see a pair of long legs. As Shi's eyes traveled upward she realized that the spikey black haired boy was very tall and also seemed to be the little one's protector or something of that sort.

The tall blond walked up to her and gently grasped her chin lifting it up to meet his eyes. "Welcome, Princess to the Ouran host club." Shi stared at him, her eyes showing no emotion.

Suddenly Shi brought her hand up and whacked him across the face with her flute and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards towards the couch. All the rest of the boys looked at her questionly while blondie staggered up, his hand covering a red mark across his cheek.

Shi searched for the handle of the door behind her, frantically trying to escape. This was all pointless because the twins grabbed both her arms preventing her from escaping. Shi was in big trouble now.

"you know, you really have the guts to hit the lord in the face like that," Kaoru said.

"yeah, first time a girl didn't faint upon being greeted by him," Hikaru chimed in.

"it's seems that our little guest is scared of us, right Kyoya?" Kaoru asked looking up at the boy with glasses.

"So it seems," Kyoya answered, not even bothering to look up from his notebook. "She must have been startled by Tamaki's greeting. If you notice she is holding a flute and some sheet music so she must be new and thought that this room was empty so that she could practice." Shi stopped struggling for a moment and stared, wide – eyed, at Kyoya, completely terrified on how he knew these things even though it's their first time setting eyes on each other.

Shi learned the others' names as they discussed her, not really paying attention to her. The tall blond or the "King", he was Tamaki Suoh. The twins she knew were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The manager or black haired with glasses was Kyoya Otori. The small blond with the stuffed bunny was Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. The tallest one and the quietest one in the group was Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka.

By now Shizuka was completely and utterly terrified. She slammed her elbows into the twins chests making them let go of her. Shizuka spun around but couldn't find the door that she came in through until she noticed Kyoya standing next to the open door looking very calm. At that moment, Shi was paralyzed with fear. As the host club started to close in, to the surprise of everyone except Kyoya, who was surprised that she didn't do it sooner, Shizuka sank to the ground, passing out from fear.

Tamaki posed and dramatically said, "the princess must have passed out in awe of my beauty. It must have been too much for her to handle."

The twins walked up to the limp girl and poked her.

"Um boss? We really don't think that is the case," Hikaru said taking a closer look.

"yeah, she doesn't seem to be smiling in anyway. In fact she looks very pale and she seems to be shivering." Kaoru added. Tamaki pouted and sulked in his mushroom corner.

Kyoya sighed, "it seems that we have to get her to the nurse's office before something happens. Mori, would you be so kind to carry her to the nurse's office?"

"Ah," Mori grunted as he picked Shi up bridal style and gently kicked open the door. Honey, hugging his bunny, jumped on Mori's shoulders and followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shi-chan, Shi-chan, wake up." Shizuka slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that she noticed was that the lights were blinding. She winced at the intensity of the brightness and then realized that she was laying on something cold, hard and metallic. Shi sat up quickly, grimacing at the sudden rush she felt in her head and touched it gently.

She looked around and found that she was sitting in what seemed to be a hospital room. Also someone was sitting in the chair next to her. Someone with a shock of blond hair and bright blue eyes. Also their bangs fell over to one side of his face, covering his left eye. His hair was down to his shoulders, ears visible, and separated into two points down his back.

"Izuru-kun," Shi said softly and smiling weakly. Izuru Kira was the only person she'd known before coming to Ouran Academy. They met at the park when they were in middle school, when Izuru asked if he could come and play ball with her too. They became really good friends and kept in touch with each other. Izuru was currently a second-year at Ouran.

Shi looked around again and asked, "so, care to tell me why I'm in a hospital room?"

Izuru smiled gently and answered, "well, it seems that you did pass out in music room 3 and Mori-sempai brought you down here."

Shizuka turned pink at the mental image of Mori-sempai carrying her to the nurse's office.

"What I want to know is why you passed out," Izuru said raising his visible eyebrow. Shi sighed and told him the whole story. By the end of it Izuru rolled his eye and ruffled her hair, "don't worry about it. The host club is there to entertain young girls who have too much time on their hands. Only three of them are the main flirters, the rest kind of sit back, although I recommend that you try and stay on the good side of Kyoya Otori. He is plain scary. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Shi smiled softly at Izuru, happy that he was concerned for her. _Izuru-kun really doesn't show much emotion_ Shi thought _he really does care somewhere in that mind of his. _

Suddenly a knocking sound came at the door. They both turned around. Izuru shot a look at Shi telling her to stay down, and walked up and pulled the door open. Both pairs of eyes widened at the sight that was in front of the door.

Honey-sempai was on Mori-sempai's shoulders and eating a rather large piece of cake. Mori-sempai had one hand on Honey-sempai's leg and the other was holding a small box with a white ribbon on it. Kyoya was writing in his notebook and snapped it shut when he noticed that Izuru opened the door. The twins were having what seemed to be a name-calling match with Tamaki, and it seemed that Tamaki was on the losing end of the argument.

In short, the whole entire host club came.

Izuru turned around, leaving the door open in an unspoken gesture to come in, and sat back down in the chair next to Shi's bed. The host club trooped in and stood around her bed in a semi-circle. Shi felt really embarrassed and was eternally grateful to Izuru when he spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"so, if I may ask, why did you chose to visit?" the host club members looked really uncomfortable until Mori held out the little box to Shi. Shi stared at the box unable to understand why he was holding it out to her.

Tamaki cleared out his throat and took a deep breath, "THIS," he proclaimed, "Is our sorry for making you faint, and scaring you. See, we didn't know that you were new and that you are a commoner and do not know the ways of the rich and wealthy. You are uneducated in the way of life that we conduct at the Oura—"

The twins decided that it was enough and kicked Tamaki in the shin, stopping him from talking.

"so, we went to the store and picked out a small gift of chocolates as a sorry present," Honey chirped and pointed to the box, "Takashi was the one to add the ribbon."

Shi looked at him and slowly reached out and took the box from Mori's outstretched hand.

Suddenly they heard a loud bell toll signaling the end of afterschool activities. Izuru looked at Shi and held out his hand, "well, shall we go outside for a little snack? I packed some rice balls and others."

Shi gave a shy smile and placed her hand gently in his and swung her legs over, hopping out of the bed. Ignoring the entire host club, they walked out of the room, Izuru leading the way.

They found themselves outside on the lawn, talking and eating and catching up on the last year. Izuru also took this time to explain about Ouran Academy. Shi listened to all of it with a small smile across her face as she reached for another rice ball. Suddenly said rice ball was in front of her, Izuru holding it with a gentle smile across his face. She giggled a little and took it from him, taking small bites as she always does.

Meanwhile, somewhere up in the building, Tamaki was starting to have a panic attack about Shizuka. He was pacing a groove in the floor and still biting on his nails, wondering why the girl fainted because of fear and not because they were good looking. The twins watched him walk back and forth, finding a lot of fun in watching Tamaki overreact, again,

Kyoya was sitting at a desk typing away at his computer, glancing up every so often to watch Tamaki pace and to adjust his glasses. Honey was sitting with Mori and inhaling his cake. Mori had one arm draped across the back of the chair and reading a book, paying no attention to Tamaki.

"whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hy Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy was she scared? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I mean, who wouldn't want to be greeted by me? I don't get it, I didn't try to do anything. It doesn't make sense." Tamaki mumbled under his breath. Everyone rolled their eyes at his panic attack, but everyone was wondering the same thing. Why was she so frightened of us? Most thought that it was because she was just overwhelmed.

Kyoya sighed and looked at Tamaki, "if you really want to know, why don't you ask her friend, the blond, if you don't want to go outright to her. He does happen to be in our class. He's in fourth place in the grading system. It seems that he is really good at sword fighting and good at puzzles. Our class had to run through the maze, he was the first one out."

"So, what's his name?" Hikaru drawled.

Kyoya's fingers tapped on a few more keys before answering, "It seems that he was friends with her in middle school. His name is Izuru Kira."

Everyone looked a little bit paler at this except for Kyoya. It seems that Izuru is well known for being very apt at getting out of tough situations. It also seems that he is very good at getting revenge if you hurt one of his friends or him. Through the rumors, many don't want him as an enemy because they could never win against him even if it is in their favor. A very good tactician.

Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop and stood up, "we can talk to him tomorrow."

The room suddenly felt a lot colder than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DONG, DONG, DONG. The big bell in the tower rang, signaling the start of break. The students in class 2-A all filed out of the room quickly, wanting to get outside and see other friends.

Izuru Kira had his back to the open doorway and was busily placing his papers and books inside his bag. Suddenly he paused and straightened, his arms stopping their movements. Without even glancing behind him he asked,

"what do you want, Kyoya?" with polite coldness. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and leaned against the doorframe, his computer tucked under his arm. He smirked.

"I wanted to find out a little more about Shizuka Hanikamiya. See that she didn't seem to like us when she walked in on us and on top of that was frightened. It's not good for customers." Kyoya simply replied. Izuru cocked an eyebrow when Kyoya said that.

"Didn't you look up her on your computer? You should have found most of the information even if it was under protection." Izuru asked, resuming putting the rest of his work into his bag.

"It seems that all information on her is all general and everything else is not there. It's as if she never was there. The information was not deleted or else I could have recovered it. No one has seemed to put any of the information on." Kyoya explained.

"Do you really believe that her family would put that information online?" Izuru dryly said. Feeling the conversation was over Izuru slung his bag over his shoulder, turned around and started for the door.

"No, but I was hoping that you might tell me more about her." Kyoya quietly said as he passed. Izuru stopped just outside the doorway.

"Some pieces of advice," Izuru turned his head torwards Kyoya, "don't touch her unless allowed. She has a problem with someone just holding her hand if she doesn't want it. Also try not to get her angry or sad. Lastly," Izuru turned his head back, "Don't ever spill water or push her into water or anything that is a liquid." With that he turned left and walked away, not bothering to look to see if Kyoya was going to follow him.

Later at the host club…..

Tamaki waved the last girl out with a bright smile. The moment the door closed behind her, he started pacing back and forth in front of the rest of the host club members. He was having a panic attack about Shizuka because he didn't get why she didn't like him. As you all know Tamaki was not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Everyone else had a vague idea why she didn't like them but since there was no information that they could gather they were as clueless as well.

"hey, boss," Kaoru called out, hoping to stop Tamaki from pacing a groove into the ground, "why are you worrying about her anyway?" Hikaru sniggered,

"Boss just wants to get the girl that he can't get. You know, the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest." Then Hikaru turned to Kaoru, "you know now that I think about it, she's in our class isn't she? Maybe we could try to find a little bit more about her. If we could get closer….."

Tamaki whipped around his face as red as a tomato, "I will not allow you two to even try to get close to her. She is –"Kyoya cut in,

"She is what to you?" he stated looking up and the light glinting off his glasses. Tamaki and the twins both visibly shivered.

At the same time outside…

"Izuru!" Shi called out, running down the lawn. Izuru turned and caught Shi leaping into his arms. He smiled and gave her a pat on the head.

"So, anything new at school? I hope that you don't find Ouran hard. It would be a shame for you to get kicked out of school. Your brothers would have my hide if I didn't help you with anything." Izuru teased.

Shi beamed back, "nothing much," she said softly, "would you come with me to get my bag? I was in a hurry to meet you on time that I left my bag in my locker." Izuru grinned and ruffled her hair again.

"Sure Shi-chan," He answered playfully.

They walked down the halls down to the lockers. Then, she opened the locker.

Both pairs of eyes widened. The mirror on the door was cracked and the bottom of the locker was empty. Someone smashed the mirror and had taken Shi's bag and did something to it. Now, Shi was starting to internally panic because her wallet was in there and held all of this week's allowance. Izuru knew that too and shut the locker door and looked out the window. Something caught his eye as he scanned the outside. In the pond near the rose bushes there seemed to be something floating in there that was not fish.

Looking closer he saw the little butterfly charm on the zipper that he had given to her on her tenth birthday. Izuru's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Shi's arm, leading her to the pond.

When they got there, Shi saw that all of her books, pencils, paperwork, and bag was drenched and most likely would take a long time to dry. She sighed and took off her shoes and socks and stepped into the water. Izuru followed and helped her lay her stuff on the side to dry.

Then they started to look for her wallet. Shi was glad that she had bought a waterproof wallet or else all the items in there would have gotten wet and may have ripped.

Izuru ducked his head underwater and stood up, Shi's wallet in his dripping hand. Shi shyly took it from him.

"You know, if anyone saw us they would think that I somehow made a noble search for my stuff. Also, you shouldn't have gotten wet, I don't think I have a towel on hand." Shi pointed out, trying not to giggle at how funny Izuru looked because he had pushed his bangs back and was staring at her with two sapphire blue eyes. He smiled and both walked out, dripping wet and perfectly happy at the moment.

They didn't notice a shadow at the window above, watching both of them the whole time they were out there. The shadow clenched its fists and whispered, "I'll make you pay, Shizuka Hanikamiya."

The next day after school…..

The doors of the host club burst open surprising all of the hosts. Izuru Kira came walking in with Shizuka trailing nervously behind him.

Izuru marched up straight to the twins and grabbed them both by the ties.

"Which one of you thought it was funny to throw all of Shi's school supplies into the pond yesterday?" Izuru hissed dangerously. The twins all drew blanks and was completely confused by what he was talking about. Suddenly everyone heard a loud crack and a thud as someone hit the floor.

Everyone turned around and saw Shizuka lying on the ground, one hand cupping her cheek. A girl was standing above her, a glass of water in one hand while the other was in the air, proving that she was the one who slapped Shizuka.

"Listen up you commoner," the girl spat, "you don't deserve to even be looked at by Izuru. You should be bowing at his feet, thanking him for even glancing at you." The girl took a step closer, "So for your information if you didn't get the hint that I sent by throwing your bag into the water, it's like you are the bag and that you should be thrown away. Izuru is MINE."

The girl moved as if she was going to hit Shizuka with the glass full of water.

Suddenly the glass shattered and dropped to the ground. Luckily not a drop of water touched Shizuka. The girl stared in shock. Hovering dangerously close to her hand was a sharp blade. She looked down the straight sword and saw that it was held by an arm, an arm that belonged to Izuru Kira, who at the moment was looking murderous.

His eyes were shards of ice, cold and hard and utterly terrifying. His mouth was set in a straight line. He straightened and the sword fell down to rest by his side. Not even looking at the girl he calmly said,

"You are lucky that my aim is so good. If not I have a feeling that your hand may have joined that glass." He stood next to Shizuka and helped her up. They were at the door when Izuru stopped and coldly said, "I'll let you off for throwing her bag into the water, but," He turned and leveled a glare at her, "the next time I won't be so lenient."

He turned back around and walked down the hall, Shizuka at his side, as the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the following Saturday. Shizuka was leaning against a tree in her backyard and studying. She frowned at the history problem. Shizuka was never good at history. All the dates and famous people had really hard names that were not easy to remember.

Suddenly a flower dropped down onto her lap. Shi raised an eyebrow, picked it up from her book and looked up with a look that clearly said 'seriously?'

Izuru, lying on top of a limb, grinned and shrugged. Shi rolled her eyes and closed her book.

Izuru slid down the trunk and said,

"Your brothers let me in. Also guess what?" Izuru looked like he was about to explode from excitement. Shi absently wondered how he managed to keep it in without screaming it to the whole world.

"Let me guess, your father found another good sword," Izuru's father dealt with all weapons except guns. It was where Shi's family bought most of their weapons when they could. His family had the best quality.

"Nope," Izuru was still grinning like a little schoolboy, "come on, I really got to show you this it's not just a sword. It's even better." Shi rolled her eyes again; Izuru can really get excited about sword types. Even if it was just a plain katana to her, he would tell her that the hilt is made of a special type of wood and that the metal used to make the sword is found in like, Antarctica.

Shi threw on her coat and ran after Izuru who was already on the street. They walked while Shi tried to guess what was so interesting that he had to pull her away from her schoolwork because he knew that history gave a huge pile of homework and that it's her worst subject.

They got to Izuru's mansion and they walked up the long driveway, past the fountain, up a bunch of stairs, through a bunch of doorways and finally made it to a doorway that Shi never saw before. That's saying something because they used to explore that whole place.

Izuru was grinning like crazy and opened the door. Shi blinked. She rubbed her eyes and blinked again. Then ….

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Shi asked flatly, "it's a sword. You pulled me from my studying to see a new sword that your father bought."

"It's not just any sword," Izuru said, "watch," then he lifted the sword up from to its stand. At that Shi's eyes widened. Since the sword was lying on its side it just looked like a regular katana. Now that Izuru had picked it up she could see that this was not even close to an ordinary katana.

The hilt was wrapped in a green cloth that made a crisscross pattern. The sword itself extended to the normal length, but that was where everything Shi knew about swords just flew out the window.

It bent at a 90 degree angle twice so if you held it upside it would look kind of like a ladle or three fourths of a square except on side extended really far. Also the blade edge of the sword was on the inside.

"How does it cut anything?" was the first thing that was out of her mouth.

"The part where it extends out down near the hilt can act like a normal sword," Izuru pointed out, " also if the opponent was lying on the ground you can hook it around their head and then –"

Shi covered her ears not wanting to hear the rest. When she put her hands down Izuru continued to explain the sword.

"My father bought it because the shape of it was underestimated by many but it is still lethal if you know how to use it right. The maker of the sword was from a long time ago. He also was the first user of the sword and didn't really like fighting but when he fought he was like a deadly tornado," Izuru explained, gesturing to the sword, "also since he didn't like to fight much he named the sword Wabisuke. Which means somewhere along the lines of the Apologizing one or to apologize. It's as if the sword is telling the opponent to apologize for fighting."

Shi looked it over. _The name certainly fits it and the way it could end a life,_ Shi thought, _I bet many were apologizing when they were at the mercy of this sword._

"Also my father decided to give this sword to me, so this is my sword now," Izuru proudly declared. Shi gave a start at that. She really hoped that he wouldn't pull it out in school. Everyone would freak out when they found out how you cut with it.

"So, want to practice in the park?" Izuru asked settling the sword by his leg.

"Sure, if you want to run back with me to grab my sword if you're going to be using that one," Shi replied staring at Wabisuke. Izuru smirked and pointed the sword towards her.

"Be prepared to lose to my sword," he exclaimed.

* * *

Hi! Sanyou's trial triangle here. I really hope that you like this chapter. It won't have a lot of the host club but I'm planning that the next one would have them. I'm still not sure whether to have this as a Mori x OC. Also as a warning I may throw in some Bleach characters but I'm just going to use their names and image. Other than that I also may throw some of their swords.

If you want to find a picture of any swords in this fanfic than type in the person who has the sword and the swords name. You can find the swords all on Bleach wiki. So if you need a pic of Wabisuke than just go find Izuru Kira on bleach and find release form of Wabisuke.

I hope that you like this fanfic so far. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed.

BTW if you really don't like this than please don't bother to review b/c many have said I made my character a Mary-Sue. I'm just starting out so please if you don't this story than don't read on or review. I know my flaws, you don't have to rub it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Crap!" Shi hissed as her blade met the bark of the tree. Izuru danced out of the way for the millionth time and it was really getting on Shi's nerves. She yanked her katana out of the wood and swung towards him again.

They had been going at each other for about ten or so minutes and Shi was getting tired. Izuru was only defending himself not even going on offensive for a moment. She was guessing that he was trying to wear her out before making a hit.

Suddenly she saw an opening and lunged for it. CLANG! Izuru's blade swept upward and sent her sword flying through the air. Shi gritted her teeth. _Dang it, he uses that trick every time and I always fall for it._

Shi sighed in defeat and raised an arm, their way of saying that you won. Izuru's sword didn't come down and Shi became confused. He won and usually would be gloating about this by now.

Suddenly, from behind her she heard a whisper and the rustling of the bushes. She slowly walked towards the plant and carefully parted it expecting a bomb. Then a head of blond hair came flying out towards her and she landed heavily on her back, startled.

Shi lifted her head groaning and saw the host club in an awkward heap tumbling out from the bushes. Kyoya walked out from behind a tree while Mori and Honey jumped down from the branches. So that meant…

Izuru lowered his weapon and crossed his arms, his mouth tightening and turning into a slight frown. Shi turned beet red and hid behind Izuru. Tamaki and the twins were nervously laughing while Kyoya stood by watching them with a blank expression. Shi suddenly felt someone staring intensely at her but when she took a quick glance nobody was paying attention to her.

Izuru slowly detached himself and bent down to meet the "boss" and the twins on eye level. Everyone could see that all three of them looked like they were about to get eaten by the devil. Izuru then slowly grinned evilly at them.

"Boo," he calmly stated. Their reactions were instantaneous; they all jumped up and screamed in really high-pitch voices. Then they started to run in circles around the place. In short, they were all really overreacting… again.

"You know," Kyoya suddenly said, "if all of you stopped running and screaming like morons then you would have noticed that the "target" has escaped," Tamaki stopped and looked around. Sure enough Shi and Izuru had left. When they all peered from behind the trees they just saw the two of them walking out of the park, chatting.

Tamaki stood up and punched the air,

"After them!" he cried pointing in the vague direction that they had left.

So, as usual, they decided to follow (stalk) Shi and Izuru to wherever they were going. They weren't very good at hiding themselves, so, just to humor them Shi and Izuru walked all over the place.

When they finally got to Shi's house, the Host club were all really tired except for Kyoya, because being the really smart guy he was, he knew that they would try something like this. That is why he followed them, but in a car.

The next thing that happened really confused the hosts. Shi and Izuru both went into the house. They all had guessed that Izuru would send Shi back home and leave. Now they didn't know which house was which.

Back in the house…

"You know, I think they must be tired from walking so much," Shizuka commented, "do nobles really not know how to exercise?" Izuru just gave a small smile. Her eyes narrowed and she poked him in the ribs, "hey, are you going to answer me or not?" Izuru held his ribcage and glared at her. Shi took that as a no.

"Oh," a voice came from the doorway, "Izuru decided to come over?" Her oldest brother, Kurai, yawned. He had just come home from a shift at the subway so he was still dressed in his uniform.

Then they all heard a thud. The three turned to look at Akarui, who was acting as if he was on his last breath. Kurai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took one of the fans and whacked Akarui across the head with it.

Shi and Izuru hurried to the back while the pair started arguing loudly with each other. Just a typical day.


End file.
